Employee training and education are becoming increasingly more critical to the success of organizations within today's modern global economy. As a minimum requirement to remaining competitive, companies that operate in today's complex industries need employees who remain knowledgeable and current in areas of expertise that serve the companies' ever-evolving strategic objectives. Executives of such companies feel this need for improved learning solutions as it is brought to the forefront of their strategic objectives by various business imperatives of the competitive market.
The concept of a supply chain involves the integral management—within a company and through other companies—of various logistical stages such as materials procurement, production, storage, distribution, and customer service. Viewed as a whole, the supply chain concept encompasses numerous logistical systems from mining of raw materials to the final consumption of a good or service. The supply chain is, thus, a complex object, involving decision-makers from many different fields whose decisions may be mutually dependent upon each other.
The training needs for actors in the supply chain are simultaneously broad and uniform across various organizations. A wide breadth of educational subject matter and delivery mechanisms are required to meet the needs of participants along the many different points on the supply chain. While diverse in subject matter, the training skills are applicable and transferable across various corporate fields or product lines.
Furthermore, because the various logistical stages and processes of the supply chain are interdependent, actors in the supply chain receive collective benefit from effective training given to the other supply chain actors. To maximize the effectiveness of training in the supply chain environment, there is a need for integrated learning structures that are accessible to multiple organizations simultaneously in order to provide uniformity of learning and the benefits of synergy. At the same time, the structures must be able to be tailored to the unique learning needs of each organization. Thus, the supply chain presents a unique educational field that requires assembly of a broad range of subject matter and appropriate delivery techniques that are transferable across various organizational entities.
Companies have placed increasing emphasis on gaining competitive advantage through superior knowledge of a company's workforce. Rapid changes in technology have made new methods of learning available and more cost effective than ever before. The effectiveness of traditional approaches to employee training such as instructor-led lectures and interactive seminars is limited by such factors as the number of participants that can be accommodated, the availability of instructors, travel costs, and potential disruption of work schedules. The practice of blind reliance on traditional learning approaches has been challenged; more flexible, efficient and cost-effective means are needed.
Distance learning and computer-based training methods have been developed in an effort to meet the demand for more effective and efficient training. Communication tools such as the Internet provide developing mediums that may be used for distance learning purposes. Internet connections can provide access to an abundance of data and electronic media typically referred to as the World Wide Web (“Web”) as well as various communications means that can be conducted via computer rather than traditional means such as personal conversation, telephone or mail. Use of these tools allows students to participate in learning activities such as viewing and listening to pre-recorded materials and real-time presentations. Written learning materials and testing material can also be delivered on-line.
However, use of these training techniques has brought with it new drawbacks. Computer based instruction is typically impersonal and does not accommodate group projects or team interaction. Also computer-based methods cannot typically provide the student with a means for personal exchanges with an instructor or individualized feedback. Listening or viewing a computer-based presentation does not provide a student with the benefits associated with personal interaction between the teacher and the student. Furthermore, computer-based training may not be an appropriate teaching format for some educational or skill levels within the supply-chain community.
Other distance learning methods that do not rely on computer networks involve similar drawbacks. Pre-recorded audio or video presentations do not allow for personal feedback. Student examinations may require mailing or faxing documents back and forth. Instructor feedback, if available, is delayed and typically not provided personally.
A learning system and related methods are needed that overcome the current deficiencies of traditional, distance learning and computer-based training techniques and that can make training accessible to a diverse range of participants in the supply chain.